One Man Banned/References
*This episode and Frenemy Mine were the first episode pair to debut this season, and the first since 9 Lives / Dread N' Breakfast. Since Post-Cancellation, most episodes debut once at a time everyday over one week. *The bus driver has a tattoo on his arm that says "Thug 4 Life". *This episode has an alternate version of the title card where Timmy is seen playing with various other instruments, including a guitar and an accordion with his feet. The title card was created by Gordon Hammond. *Tootie's glasses are black in this episode. *This is the third Season 7 appearance of Vicky. *Tootie also has made three cameos in this episode: First, she busts into Timmy's room, she then tries to jump into Timmy's limo, and finally she attends Timmy's concert while holding up a "Marry Me!" sign. *Sheldon Dinkleberg has a different appearance in this episode. Instead of having a gray hair and yellow clothes, he has brown hair and purple clothes. *Timmy actually broke two of Da Rules as due to his wish he gained fame and fortune which are against Da Rules. It is likely that due to the fact that he did not directly wish for fame and fortune Da Rules did not apply (This can happen when fairy magic is used indirectly). *In the very end of the episode (when Timmy destroys the Timmadome), if the viewer looks with attention, (s)he will notice that the surface of the Earth (which is shaped like Timmy's head) has its "eyebrows" frowned and two rubble piles are under each eyebrow, acting as the eyes; thus making the shape of a frowned look. *Mr. Turner's natural talent to play the bongos is first introduced in this episode. It is later reintroduced in the episodes, "Love at First Bark", "Desperate Without Housewives", and "Dadlantis". *Britney Britney had not made anymore physical appearances after "Momnipresent" since Nickelodeon retired her from the show because of the negative reputation of her real life counterpart, Britney Spears, back in the mid 2000s. However, pictures of the character are seen on Magazine covers and photos. * One Man Banned - a pun on "One-man band". * - When Timmy is shown topping the charts, "Pink Day" appears on the list, which is a reference to the band. * - When Timmy is shown topping the charts, "Trixie Tang Clan" appears on the list, which is a reference to the hip-hop group. * - When Timmy is shown topping the charts, "Marky Mark Chang" appears on the list, which is a possible reference to the actor. * - When Timmy is shown topping the charts, "T-Daddy" appears on the list, which is a reference to the rapper. * Prince - When Mr. Turner saves Timmy towards the end, he was dressed like Prince. * - Timmyland Ranch is a spoof of Neverland Ranch. * - Mr. Bickles says "Rock Me Amadeus", which is a reference to Falco's song of the same name. * - Timmy Triangle's descent from glory, and him becoming arrogant and overweight, mirrors Elvis' later career. * - While making a music video, Timmy as a Michael Jackson-like zombie is dancing with zombie versions of Cosmo, Wanda and Poof which is a spoof of Jackson's 1980s music video and song, Thriller. * - One of the scenes in the music video montage is similar to the music video of Okay Go's, "Here it Goes Again". * - Another one of the scenes in the montage is similar to that of an iPod commercial. * - During the montage, one of the album covers spoofs the famous image of the album cover, . * - During the montage, one of the album covers spoofs the famous image of the album cover, . * - During the montage, one of the album covers spoofs the famous image of the album cover, . * - During the montage, one of the album covers spoofs the famous image of the album cover, Ramones. * - During the montage, one of the album covers spoofs the image from the 2003 documentary about the life of Tupac Shakur. * - When Timmy is shown topping the charts, "MC Hammerstein" appears on the list, which is a reference to the rapper. * Butch Hartman - The show's creator name comes incognito (The Butch Hartmans) as #27 in "The Top 100". * - When Timmy says "It's Timmy time!" which is a reference to the Disney Jr. show. * - The Michael Jackson scene is a reference to the popular PopCap game, Plants vs. Zombies. Also in the same scene, Timmy looks like the old Dancing Zombie and dances just like the zombie in the same game, especially Cosmo, Wanda and Poof who take the role of the old Backup Dancer. * - Mr. Turner' platinum plaque of his album "Bingo Bongo" could be a reference to the RIAA awards artists received once they sold certain quantities of musical units. * - In Cosmo' magazine, Gossip!, shows on its cover an article about Britney Britney with shaved hair and a caption saying "Britney Britney: What Went Wrong?" which is a reference to Britney Spears' bald scandal in 2007. * Many Artists - In Cosmo' magazine, Gossip!, shows on its cover an article about Chip Skylark with a caption saying "Inside Chip Skylark's Bizarre Letterman Appearance" which is a spoof on how the majority of artists and famous people are involved in something "strange" throughout their careers. *When the music chart fills up the words, “Timmy Triangle”, from numbers 1 to 50, number 25 is gone. *In real life, Timmy cannot chart the entire list as he can only chart in one number and the rest should be other artists. *When North America, South America, Europe, Africa and and other regions morphs into the shape of Timmy’s head, every people in the form of Timmy’s head go into Timmadome. However, when a full shot of Timmadome is shown and the satellite is moving around Timmadome, the said regions are in their original shape. *Timmy playing the triangle only for it to cause a soundwave that will sound awful to other people. *People booing and then throwing tomatoes at Timmy when they don't like his music. *Timmy being mistaken for a coat rack. Category:References Category:Trivia Category:Episodes